Once Upon A Time
by liviloo9
Summary: My version of how Thurston and Lovey met! Rated M for future chapters. Pre-shipwreck.
1. The Beginning

**Once Upon A Time **

**Authors Note: Story is about how the Howell's got together, and their life before the shipwreck. Rated M for some adult content in future chapters. **

December 1929

Eunice Wentworth sat by her dressing table in her room. It was the night of the big Debutante Ball, and it was the biggest social event of the year. She spritzed herself with perfume, and then carefully headed downstairs so her driver could take her to the ball.

Meanwhile, Thurston Howell III, the son of the legendary Thurston Howell II, was also on his way to the ball. He looked forward to getting to shame all those useless Yale men, and of course the dances were always amazing.

The two cars arrived, and Eunice and Thurston walked in, unaware of each other. Eunice joined her friends and Thurston went on with the other Harvard juniors and shamed the Yale men. Eunice decided she needed to get some fresh air, as it was crowded, and went out by the courtyard. Thurston looked over to see her by the flowers in the courtyard, thinking she was the prettiest woman on the planet. His friends objected though.

"Thurston, she's a Wentworth!" one of his friends cried. "Your families hate each other. They would kill you if they ever found out you were courting a Wentworth!"

"_I could care less if our families are fighting!"_Thurston thought to himself, ignoring what his friend had told him and walked over to her. If he couldn't have her, he wasn't going to have anyone.

"Hello miss. My name is Thurston Howell III, Son of Thurston Howell II. I'm a junior at Harvard." He told her, trying to sound modest.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Eunice Wentworth. I am a junior at Vassar.'' Said Eunice.

She secretly thought he was handsome, and my god the _money_! Their families may have been fighting, but it was not going to stop Eunice Wentworth from getting what she wanted. She sort of knew he felt similarly.

"If I may be so forward, would you like to dance Miss Wentworth?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Please call me Eunice. And I would love to dance with you." She told him, a twinkle in her bright blue eyes and a smile on her face. They began to waltz.

They spent the whole evening together. Their friends were shocked, a Wentworth and a Howell together? It was impossible. But Thurston and Eunice knew it was love. It had to be.

When it was time to leave, before their drivers got there, they went into a far corner and kissed. Their drivers came and they hurried out to the car, hoping to see each other again. For the next few months, they snuck out to meet each other as much as possible. They knew ther parents would find out eventually though.

It was one evening that they had snuck out to see each other. It had been almost a year since they had met, and they were courting now. They had planned to go together to the Tour D'Argent in New York together. And there was one other thing. Thurston wanted to propose. They had pate de foie gras and pheasant under glass. At the end of dinner, Thurston asked her a very important question.

"Eunice, could I ask you a very, very important question?" He said, a smile on his face.

"Of course Thurston... what is it?" She said, eager to hear what he was going to ask.

"W-w-would you marry me?" He asked nervously, but with a huge smile on his face. He pulled out a 48 carat diamond ring with her initials carved onto the band.

"Yes! Oh Yes!" She cried, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. She could not believe this was happening, and it was the happiest day of her life. The only problem was that they both knew their parents would forbid it.

Unluckily for the both of them, their parents happened to be at the the Tour D'argent as well. When they found out about the two of them, they absolutely forbid it and banned the two of them from ever seeing each other again.

On April 10th, 1930, Thurston Howell III saddled up a polo pony, rode over to The Wentworth Mansion and climbed to Eunice's window. She had waited for him, in a white chiffon gown with all her luggage she climbed out of her window. The two got on to the polo pony and rode away. When their parents found out they were gone, they were furious and called police. But Thurston Howell the Third was no idiot, and they eloped together. They were married officially two days later, in Newport Beach, Long island.

**Chapter 2 will be their wedding night, that will be up tomorrow! PLease R&R!**


	2. The Wedding Night

**Authors Note: Ok, this chapter is for ForeverLulu, who I knew was excited for the chapter with adult content in it! Not very graphic though... Lovey would be scandalized! **

After the wedding, they did what any other newly married couple in love did: Made love. They both loved each other more than anything, and it definitely showed in their lovemaking. He would kiss her softly on the lips, which she loved. They never made rough love, it was so un- Howell like. Teddy would always be between them. She tickled his special spot, a place no one else knew to tickle, and every time Thurston's stock went up, their love would grow more passionate. He would kiss her stomach, her favorite thing. She could make his heart flip. She would let him play with her breasts and kiss her, and Teddy of course could see everything. He loved her, and he could make her crazy just as well as she could make his heart flip. All he had to do was touch her softly, she would tingle in delight and she loved it. She wrapped both her arms around her husband.

"Do you love me?" She would ask him, baby talking.

"Of course I do Lovey." He told her, pulling her arms tighter around himself.

"That's good because I love you!" She cried, flipping them over so that her husband was on top of her.

"Right there Lovey..." His wife made him feel so good.

"Alright Thurston.." She told him.

"Yes Lovey... right there..." Thurston said, in a soft whisper.

"Mhhmm." She moaned. She was engulfed in a big a wave of ecstasy and love.

They carried on until they collapsed into each others warm arms, after quite the night.

"That was wonderful Lovey. I love you" The rich tycoon told his wife, still in her arms.

"Yes Thurston, It certainly was! And I love you to Thurston." She told him. She felt safe sitting there in his arms.

"I am certainly glad that I married you, even if our parents hate us for it." Thurston exclaimed, still in a soft whisper.

"I wouldn't have married anyone else!" Lovey told her husband.

They fell asleep in each others arms, both in a wave of marital bliss and ecstasy.

**Note: Sowwy it was soo short! Next chap. up soon!**


End file.
